Text analysis tools are gaining popularity in use by analysts. Many text analysis tools operate on a fixed set of data which may be appropriate in a number of applications such as common evaluation or duplication of results. However, analyzing fixed sets of data can lead to a focus on fixed “bucket of data” approaches where as a user may utilize profiles or standing queries that constantly reflect the latest information at different moments in time.
A user may benefit from a visual analysis system which allows them to add new documents to an ongoing exploration. However, if the visualization is computed every time, an analyst may lose the context and exploration results stored from previous work. Further, analysts may not be able to compare differences between visualizations if they exit the visualization before new computations take place.
As described below, at least some aspects of the disclosure provide improved data visualization methods and apparatus.